


Fluff with Bells

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to tell buckyballs apart. Also, how <em>not</em> to tell Natasha she has a namesake buckyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff with Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I needed to stick with fluffy or cracky prompts because I've been doing too much angst lately. I almost wondered why, but I know why. I hate this time of year. Nevertheless, out of respect for people who do enjoy this time of year, I thought I'd stick to the fluffy stuff. 
> 
> You know, fluff with bells on.
> 
> Yeah, not completely sure where that thought came from, but that led to this.

* * *

“I know I asked before for an official count.”

Simmons shook her head. “It's almost impossible with the way they keep changing colors. We wanted to tag them or put on trackers—”

The hiss that interrupted her got May a look, and she folded her arms over her chest, glaring down anyone who dared think it was her. In addition to chittering, the buckyballs apparently hissed when displeased.

“I said no,” Phil told them. “That seems like a very bad idea, given how H.Y.D.R.A. tortured their mother and the way they just reacted to to it. I'm trying very hard not to provoke them.”

“What about putting on something that would identify them?”

“We tried a bow,” Fitz said. “Back when there was only one girl besides the mother. We gave a bow to Natasha so we could tell her apart.”

“Natasha?” Romanoff asked, folding her own arms over her chest.

“You shouldn't have mentioned the bow,” Phil said, shaking his head and hoping that Romanoff might be merciful because he did still need his science team. He needed FitzSimmons, both of them, and he'd rather not lose either of them to Romanoff's understandable ire.

“They liked the Avengers,” Simmons explained. “We were using footage to keep them calm. That one decided she was your namesake seemed happiest when you were on screen. Otherwise, she tried to eat things. Like Fitz.”

Romanoff seemed to consider this, and Phil thought she might actually _like_ that.

“Sounds like she takes after you,” Barton told her, and Romanoff elbowed him hard in the stomach.

“Bells.”

“What?” Phil said, turning to May. He rubbed his forehead. “Did something happen to you since Bucky got lose because you're not—”

“People used to say that Natasha should wear bells so that we'd hear her coming,” May reminded him, and Phil grimaced. “She's not the only one they said that about, either.”

“You, Barton, Coulson, Hill, and half the damn division,” Fury agreed. “So... you want to give these buckyballs bells?”

“Yes!” Skye said. “Think of how adorable they'd be.”

“Adorable is not the word I would use,” Romanoff said. “And if anyone puts bells on this one...”

“Oh, but Tosh, think of how—”

“How many ways I know to kill you?” She gave Barton a deadly smile, combing her fingers through her namesake's fur as it changed between black and red.

* * *

“No! No bells on Riley. Damn, that's just _wrong,”_ Sam said, trying to keep his new friend from a fate worse than death. He hadn't meant to get one of these things in the first place, but after it wouldn't stop brushing the back of his neck like Riley used to do with a feather and he'd yelled at him for it only to find the furball there instead, it was inevitable.

“Speak for yourself. I think I look good in bells,” Stark said. “Me and the little guy, though I think I look a lot better with only bells on.”

“Shut up, Stark.”

“You're just jealous.”

Coulson sighed. “Can we get back to the crisis at hand? And forget about making it worse by putting bells on—Stark, _none_ of us needed to see that.”

“I don't know. I think maybe we need a sing along, don't you?” Stark asked. “Jingle bells—Romanoff! Your little minion just tried to eat me.”

“She was doing us all a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, [Shanachie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie), the spaghetti didn't work, but your comment about writing fluff for the season did. So, thanks, I think.


End file.
